


A Warrior’s Wound

by Wolfsheart



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Kurt has infinite patience, Kurt is a saint of a boyfriend, Kurt is a tender boyfriend, Logan is a Warrior, M/M, Schmoop, Survival, Tenderness, War wounds, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: Logan has survived many types of wounds.  What is the one that will finally bring him down?





	A Warrior’s Wound

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Crow821's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crow821) 130 Prompt Challenge, which can be found [here](http://sheisstrangerthanfiction.tumblr.com/post/169993122897/logurt-prompt-idea) or [here](https://logurtproject.tumblr.com/). Here's a direct link to the [130 prompt](https://coyotea9.deviantart.com/art/130-Writing-Prompts-81983182) list on DA. 
> 
> This is my January prompt, and I chose 'paper cut'.

*****

In the near-two centuries since he’d been alive, Logan had been stabbed, sliced, gutted, burned, shot, survived grenades, canons, arrows, magic, inter-dimensional weaponry, Dracula’s bite, Sabertooth’s claws, Hulk’s smash, Black Widow’s knives, Cyclops’ eye-blast, Jean’s mind-punches, Hank eating his leg, Remy’s flying sparky cards, Rogue’s touch, Emma’s diamond slaps, Reed’s rubbery choke-holds, S.H.I.E.L.D removing his head, Mystique’s...everything, and sometimes, his own clumsiness.  

He’d endured just about every painful thing a body could endure. 

And survived. 

*****

“Sonofabitch!” 

Kurt’s used to Logan’s swearing.

The only time Logan tended to watch his language – ‘tended to’ – was when he actually had a P.E. class full of the age ten and under students.  At least, he usually avoided the worst of the swear dictionary when he was around the littlest kids. 

“Goddamnitsonofabitchthatfuckinhurts!”

Kurt rolls his eyes, sighs, and sets down the copy of ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’ that he was blocking and editing for the end of the year play for the older kids.  The younger students would get their own play to perform as well.  He rises with the grace of a cat and strides over to where Logan is using the paper cutter for some project or another. 

“What’s the matter, Liebchen?  Did you slice yourself on the cutter?” Kurt asks as he steps up behind Logan and carefully places his hands on his lover’s shoulders. 

Logan grumbles. 

“No.  Paper cutter’s not that sharp anymore.” 

He peeks over Logan’s shoulder.  Furrows his eyebrows. 

“What did you _do_ , Logan?” 

Kurt asks this because he can’t see anything on either of Logan’s hands.  Blood isn’t gushing from a severed finger.  There are scattered papers that look like an attempt at instructions for a class that Logan was then...what?  Attempting to cut down into sixths?  He can’t make sense of what his boyfriend was up to. 

He turns Logan around to face him only to see the biggest pout and lip-wibble.  Bigger than any he’d ever seen on any of the youngest students when they’d scraped their knees. 

“Logan...?” 

Logan looks away.  Embarrassed.  Pain crinkles the corners of his eyelids.  He huffs and holds up his left hand, which Kurt takes to examine. 

“It hurts like a bitch, elf,” he grouses. 

Kurt tries to find whatever devil has caused Logan so much pain. 

“Come on, Logan.  I don’t see anything.  Where...” 

Logan jabs his a finger on his other hand at the hurt one, and Kurt notices the tiniest little line of angry red at the edge of Logan’s cuticle. 

“...that?” Kurt asks, in disbelief. 

“Fuckin’ hurts,” Logan snarks, and there’s a little sniff to his tone. 

Kurt looks into Logan’s eyes and sees the same need there as with the little ones with their scrapes.  He changes his tactic and suddenly coos over Logan’s paper cut.  Kisses it. 

He croons the appropriate, “My poor baby,” and kisses the red line again, even as it starts to heal over as quickly as any other wound Logan has taken in the past. 

Logan sniffs again but the hint of a smile quirks the corners of his mouth. 

“Is that better, Liebchen?” Kurt asks, and Logan nods. 

Kurt kisses the now non-existent paper cut. 

“You want a beer and a nap?” 

Logan smiles a little more and bobs his head again, this time more enthusiastically. 

Kurt stacks together Logan’s papers and sets them aside to finish for him later.  Then he wraps an arm around Logan’s shoulders and leads him out of the teachers’ workroom toward the kitchen. 

Kurt Wagner is a saint of a boyfriend. 


End file.
